Gwen
TDI As the 22 campers arrived at camp, Gwen was one of them. They had to go through challenges day after day just to survive. Gwen was doing the challenged very well and getting the occasional individual immunity, but she was doing it alone. But then Beth offered Gwen, Izzy and Heather to be in the girlz alliance. Gwen accepted and heir goal was to eliminate all of the boys. Trent was the first victim, followed by Owen. The girlz alliance were getting pretty confident with themselves. But then Heather got an offer to join Tyler's alliance, who was on the other team. Heather accepted Tylers invitaion and backstabbed the girlz alliance. Soon after than they tricked Beth into joining them, but soon got her eliminated. Gwen and Izzy were scared after that because Beth was there so called "leader". The teams were no more so Gwen was alone when she managed to get the next individual alliance. She had a feeling Tylers alliance was going after her. But soon Gwen was eliminated followed by Izzy by Tylers alliance. Gwen got 10th place in TDI TDA 16 campers arrived to this cruddy movie set. Gwen had returned! She had been placed on the Screaming Gaffers AKA Mr. Coconuts team. In the first two challenges Gwen had not done much, but she was ready to play. Gwen had formed an alliance with Mr. Coconut and Courtney...the Screaming Gaffers lost the first 3 challenges!! S Gwens alliance was the biggest on the team causing poor Owen, DJ and Eva to leave. Only Gwen, Courtney, Ezekiel and Mr. Coconut remain. The next challenge Owen returned and the challenge results forced Courtney and Beth to swtich teams, distrupting the alliance, but not really because Beth joined the alliance! So Gwen, Mr. Coconut and Beths next target was Ezekeil. Only 4 Gaffers remained. The next challenge only Gwen, Beth and Izzy competed. it was to pick a purple,pink or regular horse. Gwen and Beth picked purple which was incorrect, so they tricked Izzy into picking purple, the next part of the challenge Gwen won! The first win for the gaffers. the next challenge was a kung-fu challenge where both teams needed to make a robot. The Gaffers won again, and gained an new player Bunny. Bunny competed for the Gaffers in the next challenge and Gwen got a flamethrower! the Gaffers won that challenge. The next challenge Beth won it for the Gaffers, giving them a 4-win streak! Next challenge was a super-hero challenge where you had to dress up like a hero/villian, All the gaffers participated excluding bunny and they won! Now the teams have merged, and Ezekiel has returned and Cody has joined! Gwen has made it to the top 11! the next challenge was to tell the backstory of yourself...Gwens newly formed alliance voted for Heather, and Heather was eliminated. Next challenge Gwen, Sadie and Katie all won and they got to chose who was sent home..sadly it was Mr. Coconut, Gwen was the only survivor of the beggining 3-person alliance. The next challenge you had to build a Frankenstein, Katie was immunity and with Beth, Izzy, Cody and Owen on Gwen's side she cant leave yet! The sports challenge was next, Cody, Owen, Katie and Izzy got immunity, but Gwen wasn't worried, because Bunny had left. It was now the final 7 Gwen, Beth, Izzy, Katie, Ezekiel, Owen and Cody. There was no way of stopping Gwen from winning! Okay so Katie joined the alliance making 6 in the alliance and poor Ezekiel, the only one without anyone, so of course in the next challenge, which was about going in space! Ezekiel left which gave us the final 6. The next challenge was to kill another contestent in a natural disaster, Gwen won the challenge and got to choose who went home. Gwen Picked Cody(sorry!) Then after the challenge Duncan joined making it the real final 6! The next challenge was the pre-historic's! Gwen picked to ride on Ziku the blue dino....in the end Izzy was voted out because Katie voted wrong! Making it the final 5, Gwen made sure she was on everyones good side to stay alive in the game! Next challenge Beth, Owen and Duncan won immunity. Beth got to choose who went home, Gwen or Katie. The alliance was split up sending Katie home. Gwen and Beth were making it to the final 2 together, or at least thats what they want! Next challenge wasthe Horror challenge! Gwen should be good at that, you had to describe a horrifying dinosaur which was from the prehistoric challenge, The host suprised the final 4 that the worst two would be eliminated. The ones that moved onto the final 2 were Beth and Owen, Duncan and Gwen were eliminated. Gwen got 3rd place in Total Drama Action. In the end, Gwen voted Owed to win and it was Gwens vote that got Owen to win, Gwen had backstabbed Beth, but she felt bad about it, relizing Beth deserved to win all along, but she hopes to make up for it in Season 3! TDWT Gwen along with 20 other tourists(2 new ones, 19 seen before) have returned for another season of todal drama! Gwen is hoping to make it far this season, but she may have some troubles along the way. First they were put into 3 different teams, Gwen was put on team amazon along with Beth, Trent, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Alejandro. The first challenge was to vote who they wanted team captain to be. In the end Beth became the team captain and a new alliance formed. The next challenge the tourists travelled to Hawaii, where they had to cross a Volcano. Gwens team won, because of great leading skills from Beth. In the end Mr. Coconut was the first to leave, one of Gwens friend from last season. The next challenge we headed to new york to see the statue of liberty, Team Amazon won the challenge again, causing Team Antarctica to send home Owen, the winner of last season. The next challenge was located in Peru! We had to all look for fruit in trees, the team with the most fruit at the end, or whoever doesnt find a spider wins! Meanwhile Heather started telling rumors about Gwen. Whenever Gwen gets a chance, shes gonna eliminate heather! In the end Team Antarctica lost again. Gwens team won the first 3 challenges in a row! Eventually Team Amazon lost, because Lindsay and LeShawna didn't cross the glaciers in Yukon. Later Gwen, beth and Alejandro got into a heated argument over who should leave. Gwen and Alejandro thinks Lindsay should leave for never participating in the challenges. Beth believes that Trent should leave because she just doesn't like him. Gwen made a new friend that day, Alejandro and started regretting an alliance with Beth. In the Elimination Lindsay left. the next challenge was in Egypt. Gwens team, and team sahara lost. Both team could vote someone off on either team! Gwen voted for Heather, but she new she was leaving...and Gwen predicted right, Because of Katie, Heather, Beth and Justin, Gwen left, the 5th tourists leaving TDWT, 21st place! Later in the series Gwen got to help Mr. Coconut with making the aftermath, the first aftermath that Gwen made she interviewed Trent, Harold and Heather, apperently Beth and Tyler thought the aftermath was "biased". So maybe Gwens aftermath days will end quicker than it started! Later Geoff Quit the game, and each of the tourists got to chose 1 player to come back, with the most votes(4) Gwen has returned for another chance to win this game! Gwen was put back onto team amazon with Alejandro(friend) LeShawna(friend) Kaite(enemy) and Beth(Neutral). Team Amazon and Sahara did the best durring the next challenge, but a twist ended up having these 2 teams having to vote instead of team antartica. Gwen Alejandro and LeShawna voted Katie, while Katie and Beth voted Gwen. So it was obvious that Katie left. Gwen was getting back in this game! In the next challenge, the final 12 were put into groups of four. Gwen was with Duncan, Sierra and Cody. They had to work together to get down the alps on one snowboard...The losing team was Beth, LeShawna, Tyler and Bridgette. They all voted off LeShawna, shortening Team Amazon's players to just Gwen. Alejandro, Beth and....Katie!? That's right Tyler switched with Katie so Katie is back in the game, and Tyler is out! It's Gwens turn to now host another Aftermath! They next challenge is a tripple elimination! with Alejandro, izzy and Justin with immunity...there are many choices for who Gwen could pick, but after this elimination will be the merge..unless Gwen doesn't make it there. In the end Beth, Katie and Duncan left. While Trent and Noah return. Gwen has made it to the final 10, with a 6 person alliance. In the next challenge we had to put bulls into the correct cages, everyone was immune except Alejandro, Izzy , Cody and Trent. Who were all of Gwens friends so it was hard to choose. In the end Trent left. The next challenge we flew to Japan, it was about anime! Gwen made a video about being Naruto and the avatar. Gwens and Justins were the best so they got immunity and got to pick someone else to be safe. Gwen chose Alejandro while Justin chose Sierra, Izzy and Sadie were also immune, so that means Cody, Bridgette or Noah would be leaving. In the end Noah went home. The final 8 has come, with 6 people in Gwens alliance she will make to at least the final 6! Next we traveled to India to charm snakes! Sadie won the challenge and was immune. The bottom 2 was Gwen and Bridgette. Bridgette left making it the final 7. In the Next challenge the tourists had an ostrich race. They had to pick an eliminated tourist to come back and help them. Gwen chose Tyler and he pulled through for Gwen. In the end Alejandro left. Gwen is the only tourist left that started on Team Amazon! in the next challenge the final 6 had to climb up the K2 mountain and sing. Sadie and Justin won immunity for having the best lyrics in their mountain climbing singing lines! Either Gwen, Sierra, Cody or Izzy will not make it to the final 5...in the end Sierra left. Sierra did not see this coming because Gwen was undercover alliance member in Jusin and Sierra's alliance, some might call it evil, Gwen calls it playing the game. With Gwen in an alliance with Izzy and Sadie, and also Justin she has high chances of making it to the final 2. In the next challenge the final 5 traveled to Greece. Each tourist had to dress up as a Greek God/Goddess. Gwen dress up as Aphrodite, the goddess of love. At the results Justin and Gwen got immunity for having the best creations. Only 1 of them was allowed to vote, Gwen gave Justin the vote, this means whoever leaves will have nothing to do with Gwen. They voted Cody out. The final 4 traveled to London to set the time on Big Ben. Everyone did the challenge correctly so everyone was immune, resulting in nobody being immune and we vote, which will be the last vote of the season. With everyone being Gwens friend in the final 3 it was a tough decision. In the end Sadie left. Gwen has made it to the final 3 for the 2nd time. In the final 3 challenge Justin, Izzy and Gwen headed to Hollywood. There was one little problem. The Limo broke down! So the final 3 had to fix the limo using a hammer, screwdriver, gas tank, 3 peices of metal and a bear. The one that fixes the car most creativly gets a spot in the final 2. They 2 that lose will compete in a tie breaker challenge. In the end Gwen got a spot in the final 2 for having the most creative way of fixing the limo, so Justin and Izzy had to compete in a tie breaker challenge to dress up formally by making a video. The host couldnt decide who's was better so Gwen got to decide who she was taking to the final 2 with her. It was the biggest decision of the game. Izzy is one of Gwens best buddies, but Justin's design was better, and the host said to not pick favorites, so Gwen did what was right and eliminated Izzy, she feels super sorrry for izzy and hopes she is not mad at her. The final 2 are Gwen and Justin, who will win? at the final votes from the eliminated tourists, Gwen received the most votes and won TDWT! TDHvsV Gwen and 21 other players have been accpeted into the 4th season(3.5) Total Drama Heros Vs. Villains. Gwen was placed on the Heros along with Owen, LeShawna, Trent, Mr.Coconut, Justin, Lindsay, Bridgette, Noah, Cody and Sadie. This season is located in a jungle-typed forest. So to survive, the first challenge was to build something to live in. You had to be creative and use materials you could only find in a real jungle. You could only bring 1 thing for your team. Gwen weaved a basket out of weeds, grass and plants to carry small stones to make outer border of the Heroes living area. At the results 4 Heroes did not do the challenge, Lindsay, Justin, Noah and LeShawna causing the Heroes to lose the first challenge. The second challenge was to see how long you could hold your breathe underwater, the team that hold their breathe the longest win(but it must be a reasonable amount of time). Gwen held her breathe for 2 minutes and 22 seconds. At the results only 5 people did it correctly. They were Owen, Katie, Alejandro, Gwen and Sadie. That meant the Heroes win the second challenge and villains must vote someone off! Challenge 3 was to pick a captain. The Heroes decided that Bridgette would be their captain. Then the challenge was only for the new team captains(Alejandro was picked for villains). They had to each make food out of things only found on the island. Unfortunantly Bridgette lost the challenge and the villains won a team immunity that they can use whenever they want. In Challenge 4 each camper was paired up with someone on the opposing team. The goal was to get more of their players up the cliff. Gwen was paired up with Heather, Your choice was to either push your partner off or climb higher. Gwen climbed higher, because it would be very villainess to push someone off a cliff! Trivia *In TDWT Gwen was the last tourist to be in the game on Team Amazon. *Gwen placed 10th in TDI. 3rd in TDA and won TDWT. *Gwen has hosted a total of 2 Aftermaths, and has interviewed Trent, Heather, Harold, Tyler, Geoff and Courtney *Gwen is one of the only contestants to make it to the merge every season. The others being Sadie, Cody and Izzy. *Gwen has been in several alliances each season, but only 1 in TDI. *Gwen has the highest girls rank(Only Counting Players In All Seasons) *Gwen is the highest ranked(Only Counting Players In All Seasons) *Gwens Overall rank is 14(10th place + 3rd place + 1st place) *Gwen has returned only once, in TDWT. *Gwens best friend in TDI was Izzy *Gwens best friend in TDA was Mr.Coconut and Beth *Gwens best friend in TDWT was Izzy and Alejandro. *Gwens best friend is Izzy. *Gwen has never been in a relationship. *Gwen has never quit a season. *Gwen currently has no enemies, but has gotten into fights with Beth, Katie and Heather.